The Worlds Between Us
by anonymous9728
Summary: Oath bound. All he wants is to free the Night. His Mistress. The Lady in the black robe. 'The life of a demigod is dreadful and dangerous.' A blunt recap with a mix of a certain deity of the Night. AU! Powerful Percy! Cunning Percy! AU!


**Disclaimer_**I do not own '**Percy Jackson and The Olympians'**

* * *

**Chapter I**

\- Setting Things In Motion -

* * *

"Perseus."

The boy stopped abruptly, extracting his weapon from the earth and trotted over to her. She smiled in satisfaction as he kneeled at her feet. It was a courtesy she despised but nonetheless allowed given the boy's mannerism.

"At ease, Perseus." she said. The young demigod rose to his feet, hand virtually clasped on the hilt of his sword. "Your training has come to an end, young hero."

He nodded stiffly. Opposed to his dyslexia and inability to remain composed, he was keen enough to know the mistress deemed him capable enough to finally reveal himself to the world…or the better part of the world which comprised of myths of old. Although he couldn't bring himself to voice his doubts at the sudden decision. Training was efficient but he still felt inadequate wielding the sword. The length was tantamount to his legs but to a degree, it felt out of place. He needed more time to refine his skill with the weapon.

"Worry not. At your level, I hardly find it possible for any demigod to best you in combat," she said as if reading his mind.

She rose a hand and a silhouette appeared beside her. It was dark as if concealed by a shadow. It placed something into her hand but Percy was unable to see it. A tiny smile crept upon her face at his curiosity raging through a storm of calm sea-green eyes.

"Stick out your hand."

A small black hole popped out of her hand. It morphed into a thin strip and glided it's way to Percy who watched with caution. The construct of this misty darkness was cold to the touch. It warped around his finger until it solidified into a ring of some sorts.

"This ring is tied to your essence, your soul per sè," she began. "your mind will be barred from any godly intervention. You will find solace in the darkest of times. This ring ensures you don't stray from your path. Heroes come and go, Perseus, but I know you'll do me proud. Your name holds power. I see it, and in time, so will everyone else."

Their surroundings morphed into a temple. Five times the size of his stepfather's apartment. There was a small jaguar statue to the side of the steps and a wild cat on the other. On the top platform, he made out a golden canon, although it looked ornamental at best. The temple was nothing extravagant but he knew it was significant.

"I must warn you though; the life of a demigod is dreadful and at most times, dangerous." Nyx warned, but her tone was soft. She greatly admired the boy before her – which pained her to be parting ways with him. "The son of Leto is a hypocrite. What he stands for is an illusion passed down the line as a blessing in the golden age of my daughter, _Hemera_."

It wasn't directed towards him but Percy could detect the disdain at the mention of the embodiment of Day.

"Sunlight in particular bears a tiny glimmer of hope in the darkest of days," The light always reminded her of her favorite daughter, Aither. "It's the sad truth, but only partially.

"You're not going to make me wear all black, are you?"

Nyx smiled coyly. She wished she was here in her real form but fate had it in for her. Nyx frowned as her form shimmered momentarily. Her time was almost up. Percy's eyes shone with worry but his expression never changed. She taught him well.

"I don't have much time, Perseus," she informed, hovering closer to him, her black robe writhing. "Never forget, Jackson – you are a construct of individualism and loyalty to those closest to you."

His scent was powerful. It reeked of salt and immeasurable power. It would only be a matter of time before a monster or two sniffs him out but she knew he could protect himself. Nevertheless, it still didn't lessen the worry.

"It shames me to admit that I do harbor a great amount of jealousy at the extent of love you have for your mother. You value her above everything else."

"I do," Percy admitted - his cheeks filled with strong purpose that his mistress would openly declare her feelings. He too was cognizant of his own little affections towards the lady in black but kept them at bay.

Nyx caressed his cheeks and kissed him softly. Percy's little heart thundered under the rampage of emotions. Her lips were soft. _Very _soft.

"This is all but a small piece of what I can offer you, hero," Nyx said, retracting to place a kiss on the finger with a ring. Black mist coiled about and Percy felt a jolt but he was too entranced to notice. "as long as you wear this, know that I'm always with you,"

Nyx was aware he wasn't paying attention.

"Perseus!"

"R-right, sorry. You were saying?"

"This is where we part ways. The abyss is rending my return. My conscience can't afford another realm for our meetings and your training unfortunately. Henceforth, you are on your own on the surface."

"I understand, Lady Nyx."

Nyx shimmered again, but this time her form dulled almost completely, she reached out but her hands passed through his shoulder.

"I will be waiting for our next encounter, Perseus Jackson, I hope you know what that means," she finished, satisfied when he nodded.

Her disappearing visage vibrated with a deep, shrewd darkness before the shadows intensified and exploded around his vision. And right before darkness could embrace him, he heard her voice loud and clear. Imparting some sort of wisdom he couldn't decipher but sneakily suspected to be insignificant.

_Remember, Perseus Jackson; the night is dark and full of terrors!_

And then nothing.

* * *

Nyx sighed as she felt the abyss constrain her influence. She was tired. A certain deity took notice of this and scoffed.

"I presume your last encounter was fruitful."

She growled. It was inauspicious that they shared an intertwined knot of destiny.

"It went accordingly."

Her tone was clipped. His hand tightened it's grasp on the arm of his throne. As much as he loathed being overshadowed by what she stood for, he still cared for her. Seeing her use her remaining strength in guiding some demigod in the hopes of their incertain freedom displeased him immensely. The Titans were recalcitrant brutes with strength. The Gods were cruel and arrogant. Their offspring tended to be worse.

"This demigod; who is he the spawn of?"

Nyx sat in her throne right next to his. Their abode wasn't by any means humble. Monsters still tried their luck infiltrating their palace but her husband would extinguish them with a flick of his hand. And since Tartarus was shrouded by dark mist and foul energy, the power at his disposal was extensive.

"He's the son of the Sea God; Poseidon."

"A child of the Big Three," he noted. "hmm, formidable, unfortunate he isn't a child of the Sky God."

"Perseus has potential surpassing that of any spawn that fool could father." Nyx asserted. "besides, I personally saw to it that he reached a level good enough to defend himself."

"Need I remind you, dear wife, that heroes come and go. Fate dictates their lives. Don't cast aside my words as doubtful or misplaced judgement, but practical. And what's to say this hero foresees a future without you."

"He's loyal."

"To a fault," Erebus retorted, clawing a hand through his bushy beard. "you provided him training and from what I can recall there is a place where his kind could achieve that training, not to mention it is a safe haven for demigods. The safety is an added bonus."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What could you possibly offer him? Happiness? Power? Both of which you currently lack yourself? Face it my wife, our brother wants us here and from the looks of things, your stunt just encouraged him to shut us in. We're grounded. Don't frown. This is our home. It always has been!"

Erebus jumped to his feet as a dark spear formed out of thin air. He clutched it and chucked it over the meadows acres from the temple. Nyx caught a glimpse of golden dust carried away by a subtle breeze. Watching this only strengthened her resolve. She wanted to leave Tartarus. She wanted to rule the night on the surface with him by her side. Their marriage was far from perfect yet it was stable enough, but his sanity was deteriorating. She could feel his bloodlust sky rocket at the easy prey. His being shuddered with unshakable rage and malice. The constraint only annoys him. Their brother's realm deftly riled him up. They were primordials. Beings above Titans and Gods yet monsters foolishly took their chances at attacking them.

"The minor gods are joining forces."

Erebus settled on his throne.

"Pushovers at best. They dare attack and they will be met with total annihilation." he said offhandedly. "although it's a foolish notion, I do share your sentiments. The pit is awfully dull. The first children should rule the surface. Not those puny Gods I say!"

A few small creatures shrunk away in fear at the shadows whisking to life.

"All in time dear, for now, we must be patient.."

Erebus snorted.

"He will ensure our freedom. He will become something great." Nyx promised. "I will see to it that his journey ensures a closure in the pit."

Erebus grew bored of their talk and sauntered away in all his dark glory with a spear in hand. Nyx frowned. He was being difficult but she could understand him. Tartarus was soporiferous and constricting.

She, like her husband who is too proud to admit it, was weak. The abyss used to be her home. A place she would wander out of curiosity. The depths of the Underworld never seized to amaze her. It was another realm beneath the surface. Dark and Sinister. Vast creatures prowling for a chance at survival. It wasn't until Tartarus started stirring.

Her brother has been an outcast since creation, forced to provide shelter for grotesque monstrosities. His sole purpose was to dish out punishment. Torture to the letter - for eternity. Since the dawn of time he never saw the light of day and was ignored. His sanctuary was literal wickedness - hence he wasn't on anyone's favorite list.

With time he closed himself off from the rest of them. Nyx, a doorstep away from him, decided to constantly visit him. Contrary to belief, she wasn't the personification of evil. Her dark and mysterious attributes made everyone believe she was her brother's counterpart.

Thanks to her husband's incessant coaxing, they created a temple in Tartarus which would shape to be their new home. Erebus was the embodiment of Darkness. His brother had plenty of darkness to go around. The fact that their marriage became more stable was a plus, so she was in no position to complain.

Tartarus was grumpy, moody and brooded all the time but she liked to believe he appreciated her presence. Erebus was running the pit amok but Tartarus never voiced his displeasure. He tended to avoid them to roam the vilest parts of his realm.

Eons passed until she noticed a few things. Her power was diminishing. It was faint, and was improbable given the stretch of divinity she possessed but it was. She investigated and stumbled upon a fact. The pit weakened the vitality of everything. Lethargy started when her influence became limited. She couldn't peek into the Underworld or the surface anymore. It took even more effort to strike down encouraged monsters. She promptly approached Tartarus demanding answers.

And was instantly rendered on her knees.

Nyx sighed. The memory was still fresh on her mind and besides the fact that her brother was all powerful, one thing was for certain; she and her husband were bound to him. Trapped within the pit. Absorbing another godly being's essence was unheard of but she couldn't cultivate any other possible answers. It was nigh impossible to imbibe a primordial's vital energy but Tartarus was accomplishing the feat. Not to mention he was the only one remotely capable of such an exploit, disregarding dirt face who was still embraced in an eternal slumber.

She didn't know what his intentions were but if he maintained stripping her power, she could fade although not permanently but the process of reforming was agonizingly lengthy and she wouldn't put it past her brother to completely devour her. Luckily, since she was one of the first godly beings, her influence hadn't withered entirely. Her presence, although faint, still lingered under the dull glare of Zeus' man hating brat.

With each passing day monsters accumulated. With their numbers, the pit gathered more strength to restrain everything. Mother was all powerful and predictably ignorant of their fate. She missed her home. Hades always strayed clear of her part of the realm. With that she respected the gods and never intervened in their affairs, unruly they may be.

She may have sat idle for eons but not anymore. She was in grave danger and couldn't exactly ask help from the Gods. They all feared and hated her, more so the former. The battle against Typhon, the Titans and countless threats to Olympus – she never helped therefor the Gods held grudges and kept their allies close and outsiders out of arms length.

The night on the surface yearned for her return. The majority of her power was impossible to summon as was her husband's. It would only be a matter of time before Tartarus shortens her span.

Nyx traced the engravings on her throne, a sad smile on her face as she watched darkness spread through the meadows, marking her husband's return. Dark red clouds and an ominous purple mist lingered in the air, further enhancing the ferocity of the disdainful abyss.

_It's all up to you, Perseus, _she thought, hearing monstrous shrieks in the distance. _Hurry young hero, and save your mistress. My very existence now lies in your hands. Hurry, before it's too late._


End file.
